The focus of the New Animal Models for Tuberculosis contract is to develop animal models of tuberculosis that closely mimic different stages of human Mycobacterium tuberculosis infection, as well as TB disease, and make these models available to the research community to test the biological function of genes in Mycobacterium tuberculosis. In addition, efforts to produce mutants in TB that are used to identify potential critical points of interventions for new drugs and vaccines are supported.